Taruto's Love
by Allora Lovett
Summary: Sequel to 'Pai's Love'. Taruto gets to confess to Pudding. TXP


**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**This is the sequel to 'Pai's Love'. Please read and review, and if you're feel like it favorite and/or follow this story and/or me.**

**Pudding's house**

Pudding was at home taking care of her siblings, when she heard a knock at the front door. "Coming!" she yelled over the noise. She ran to the door and opened it to find Taruto and Kisshu standing there. "Taru-Taru." she said happily.

"Hi Pudding. Can I talk with you for a minute?" he asked looking down. He glared back at Kisshu who took the hint and transported away.

"Sure." Pudding said smiling. They heard a crash from inside the house. "Don't break things!" Pudding yelled.

"If it's a bad time I can come back." Taruto said.

"No it's an okay time." she said stepping outside and closing the door behind her. "What is it Taru-Taru?"

Taruto blushed at the fact that she called him Taru-Taru. "Uh…I wanted to talk to you about our friendship." he said.

"Okay." she said smiling. "I'm glad we're friends Taru-Taru."

"I am too…but I was wondering…" he said rubbing the back of his head "if you ever thought about becoming more then friends."

"More then friends?"

Taruto nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to be…my girlfriend?"

Pudding nodded. "I'd be happy to, na no do." she said smiling.

"You would?" he asked shocked that she said yes to him.

"Sure, na no do. Pudding would like to be your girlfriend." she said reaching out and holding Taruto's hand, causing Taruto to blush a deep shade of red.

"O…okay." he said nervously but happy at the same time. "So…" he trailed off "I guess we kiss now?" he said.

Pudding nodded, closed her eyes and leaned in a bit. Taruto closed his eyes tightly and leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips, but missed and planted one right beside her mouth.

Pudding opened her eyes with Taruto. Pudding giggled while Taruto gave a nervous chuckle. "Let's try with our eyes open, na no do." she said leaning back in. Taruto nodded and leaned in, eyes wide open this time to see where he was going this time.

He stared at her lips and planted a soft kiss on her lips, which turned into a harder kiss, due to the fact that he was nervous. The both closed their eyes as their lips touched for that brief moment.

As Taruto pulled away he opened his eyes along with Pudding. "Where did Taru-Taru learn to kiss like that?" Pudding said.

"Kisshu." he said. Pudding looked at him blinking trying to understand the answer. "Not like he kissed me." he said waving his hands.

"Pudding thought it was nice, na no do." she said smiling. Taruto blushed. "Would Taru-Taru like to meet Pudding's family?" she said holding his hand. Taruto nodded.

Pudding opened the door to find her five siblings standing there waiting for her. "Heicha, Chincha, Lucha, Honcha, and Hanacha, I'd like you too meet Pudding's new boyfriend." she said showing them Taruto. Taruto waved nervously to them.

"Why's he have big pointy ears like that?" Heicha said pointing at Taruto's ears.

"He's an alien, na no do." she said.

"Pudding, is it safe to tell them that?" Taruto said whispering to him.

"They won't tell nobody, will you guys?" Pudding said.

They all shook their heads. "Can I touch his ears?" Chincha asked. Taruto leaned down and let him rub his hand on his ear. Pudding's other brothers and her sister ran over to touch his ears too.

"Be careful." Pudding said. "Don't hurt Taru-Taru."

"They're not hurting me." Taruto said smiling. "It actually tickles." he said chuckling.

Pudding smiled and looked at the clock. "It's time to go to bed." she said. Pudding's siblings groaned, but did as they were told, but not before giving Taruto and Pudding a hug.

"Would Taru-Taru like to stay over tonight?" Pudding asked.

"Why not." he said shrugging. He followed Pudding to her room as she set up another sleeping mat and blanket for him. "Pudding…would you be interested in forming a truce with us?" he asked her.

"Pudding would like that very much." she said nodding.

"I'm glad. Now that Pai and Lettuce are together it should be easier to convince the others." Taruto said.

"Pai and Lettuce onii-chan are together?" she asked.

Taruto nodded. "We convinced, well almost forced Pai to confess his love for Lettuce." Taruto said grinning.

"Pudding is happy that they are together, na no do." she said. "Lettuce onii-chan once told Pudding she liked Pai."

"Now all we have to do is get Ichigo and Kisshu together I guess." Taruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"We should come up with a plan." Pudding said. "Then everyone will be happy. Pudding would like everyone to be happy." she said smiling at Taruto.

"And it would be easier to convince the others to form a truce." Taruto said.

"Let's come up with a plan to make them get together." Pudding said. "Ichigo once told Pudding that Aoyama is going to be studying abroad. Maybe we can push Kisshu into the picture then." Pudding said.

"That's an excellent plan." Taruto said excited. "Then I won't have to hear Kisshu complain." Pudding giggled.

"Let's stay up and plan this out, na no do." Taruto nodded. So they stayed up to the late hours of the night and made a plan to push Kisshu and Ichigo together.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't come up with much. But I will be making one for Kisshu soon.**

**Even though I wrote these after the story 'Meeting the Parents' these will be the stories that take place before that story and tell how they all got together. Please review!**


End file.
